Our Son
by booknerd104
Summary: Alina has been gone for sixteen years. Finally he has found her. What will he do when he finds out the reason she ran?
1. Chapter 1

***Authors Note* Okay this is one of my first stories so please no hating. If you have constructive criticism then great! I could always use feedback. Just don't be rude please. Go easy on me!**

It had been sixteen years since I had last seen his beautiful face. He had allowed his inky black hair to grow into is grey eyes. Those same eyes now stared at me with turbulent emotions flashing through them. My body tensed in anticipation at seeing him, I have called him many things but most know him as the Darkling.

"Alina," was all he said. I hadn't heard my real name in so long that it took a second for it to register, but like always my body filled with white hot heat at the way he said my name. How can I still be affected by him after all these years?

"How did you find me?" I asked him with steel in my voice. I had been so careful to avoid this. I told no one my true name or where I was from, and I had no friends.

"I will always be able to find you Alina. You are mine, just like I am yours. And I always come for what belongs to me." I tried to suppress a shiver at his words, but I must have been unsuccessful because his mouth curved into an amused smirk.

"I belong to no one, especially you _Aleksander_." I said as I spat his name.

"Oh now I wouldn't say that Alina," He said stepping closer, his voice dangerously low ", after all you are my wife."

I took a step back to avoid him, but I was trapped against the desk at my back. His arms came down by my sides forming a cage with his body effectively trapping me. Fear and another emotion that I didn't want to name filled my body. He continued to get closer until our bodies were pressed against each other.

"And I have come to claim what is rightfully mine."

With that his lips crashed down onto mine as his hands wrapped around my body to pull me closer. The familiar feeling of our powers coming together was an aphrodisiac unlike any I had ever known. My body hummed in response to his. My hands ran through his silky, thick hair as he kissed me harder and deeper. I moaned into his kiss. This is what my body had been craving these past years; my enemy, my lover, my husband. How could I ever think I could love without this feeling?

A startled gasp brought me back to the present. In the door way stood a young boy who looked to be around fifteen with dark hair and large brown eyes.

"Mamma what is going on?" The boy said warily eyeing the stranger holding his mother. He didn't like the predatory way the other man was looking at her.

"Alina, why is this boy calling you his mother," Alexsander asked with the same voice used to strike fear into those that he leads, his hands tightening on my hips.

"Son, go outside," I told him gently.

"But mamma," I cut him off with a glare.

"Go." I say sternly. Finally after several seconds of staring at the stranger he did as his mother told him to do.

"Explain."

I shivered at the malice in his tone. I had hoped this day would never come, but deep down I knew it would. It didn't matter where I went he would always find me. Like two magnets we are drawn to each other in a never ending game of hunter and hunted. Sometimes I don't know who is who. It seems I need him in the same twisted way he needs me.

"That is my son. Our son," I finally say as I force the words out of my mouth in a tight whisper.

"How did this happen," He asked through clenched teeth.

"Well, Aleksander when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much they like to express that love in a physical way."

"Now is not the time for your sarcastic remarks Alina. Why did you run from me?" He said in an furious tone, giving me a slight shake.

I hesitated before answering. I didn't want to admit I was selfish enough to not want to share my baby. I wanted him to grow up as normal as he could without our dark influences over him. Something happens when I am around Aleksander. I lose myself in his dark embrace and lose my own light. When ever we are together he draws me into the dark where there is no escape, and I sometimes wonder if I want to escape. That is not something I want my baby boy to be exposed to. I want him to know only good and light in this world not the dark that his father and I inhabit.

"It doesn't matter now," I told him. His eyes darkened and a deep part of me was excited by his anger.

"Tell me," he said his grip now bruising.

"Watch your tone Alksander," I spat "I am not one of your little pawns to order around."

I could tell he was annoyed by the way his eyes hardened and the slightest tick in his jaw. Over the decades I have come to be able to recognize his habits. Most wouldn't be able to tell, but as I have said before I am an apt pupil. Right now he was greatly annoyed, but not furious like I thought he would be.

"You are coming home were you belong Alina, which will always be by my side. Grab the boy and let's go."

"What are you playing at Aleksander?" I asked suspiciously. There is no way he would tolerate the love I have for our son, because he would have to share what he thinks belongs to him.

"My dear Alina, obviously you care for the boy, and I am a smart man. I know you will not leave without him. But know this, you are mine and you belong to me and me alone." With that he captured my mouth with his. This was a kiss of dominance and anger, not one of passion. His lips continued in the punishing kiss. Instantly I submitted to the feel of him. Finally after several moments he pulled back and leaned to whisper in my ear. "If I think for one moment that the boy is a threat he will be gone. Do I make myself clear?" He said in a low voice.

"Crystal," I said through clenched teeth.

"Now let's go. You have been away from home far too long."


	2. Chapter 2

*****Ok so at first this was going to be a oneshot but I have had request to continue with this story. I will try my best to update more often because I myself hate waiting. Now let's get this party started!*****

The journey to the palace was uneventful, well as uneventful as it could be with Alexsander.

"Alina!" he snapped as we were getting close to our destination.

My eyes darted towards him.

"What?"

"I said what is that boy's name? Surely his own father should know his name. " He said with a cruel smirk.

I looked behind and saw that my baby was dragging his feet with his eyes on the ground. He seemed just as upset as I felt inside over leaving our home.

"Ask him yourself," I turned away quickly and focused my gaze ahead. Instantly I felt hands on my waist and Alexsander's breath on my ear. Desire pooled low as I felt his body press against mine. It had been so long since I felt his familiar touch.

"Alina do not make me ask again. "He whispered quietly in my ear. "You wouldn't want to frighten the child. "

"You wouldn't dare hurt him," I spit out.

"I never said I would hurt him, my darling little wife." His hands tightened on my hips.

I knew I was defeated for the moment.

"Alexis. His name is Alexis." I gritted behind clenched teeth.

"Now was that so hard?"

I felt him squeeze again before he finally released me. I stumbled away from his touch. I couldn't let him get his hands on me again.

"Now that Ravka's beloved queen is back its time for a celebration. I'm sure they've all missed their kind mistress," he chuckled.

At the mention of the work queen, Alexis jerked his head up and brought his eyes to mine.

"Mama what is he talking about?" Alexis asked wit confusion and fear laced into his voice.

My heart started to race at the thought of him finding out. He was never supposed to know. He was supposed to stay innocent for as long as possible. I had never told Alexis about my past and who his father really was. I didn't want to change his view of me.

"Oh Alina you haven't told him have you?" Alexsander chuckled. "And here I thought you had changed. Well go on then and tell him. Tell him who he really is. Tell him that his mother is the woman married to the evilest man alive. Tell him how you have ruled willingly for eternity in the darkness by my side."

I turned to Alexis. "All you need to know is that I love you with every fiber of my being and I always will."

Slowly comprehension dawned on his face.

"You're… you're the Sun Summoner." He said in disbelief. The way he said it in such horror tore at my soul.

I ran towards Alexis and tried to embrace him, but he pushed me away. I felt my heart shatter into tiny pieces.

"You lied to me!" he shouted.

"I was trying to protect you!"

"No mother you were protecting yourself and your dirty secrets. You've killed people. You've destroyed cities and caused war!"

I stood there as my only source of light and joy shouted all my failures and mistakes. I knew he was right. I was a monster consumed by the darkness. I thought I could redeem myself and start over. I thought that Alexis was my second chance. He was supposed to bring me out of the darkness from which I had so willingly stepped into. In that moment I knew that there was no redemption, there was no second chance, and there was light that could penetrate the inky blackness surrounding me.

As Alexis walked away I felt Alexsander wrap his arms around me as he leaned in to kiss the side of me neck. I stood there limply as he filled me that familiar rush of power.

"I always knew you would step back into the darkness with me Alina. " He whispered as his lips trailed down my neck.

"It's a part of you and it's a part of me and soon it will be a part of our son."


	3. Chapter 3

*****Sorry it took so long to update! I've been really busy with school and work. Comment what you think should happen next or a suggestion of something you would like to happen. Comments are always welcomed! Now on with the Story!*****

Those words haunted me the rest of our journey. I took no note of our surroundings, my mind was consumed with thoughts of the past, people I had killed without feeling, and all the lies I had told. Alexis was right in what he said. I was a monster and I deserved his hatred. I wanted his forgiveness and love, but to protect him I knew I had to take on that role that I so quickly cast off sixteen years ago. I felt a difference in myself as soon as we stepped into Ravka. My shoulders straightened to bear the heavy burden that comes along with being Queen. Soon a crowd started to form behind their party of three. They looked on with curiosity and fear. Whispers of the lost Queen that has finally returned with a young boy, quickly floated about. Suddenly a man in a dark cloak and flashing black eyes filled with hatred and madness stepped in front of her. His hand immediately reaching for a knife.

"The she devil must die along with her demon spawn!"

The moment he mentioned her son, Alina felt a freezing calmness seep into her, chilling her form the inside out. Throwing back her cloak, her snow white hair fell in waves down her back, her eyes flashing brightly and dangerously. Her hand came up and a blinding flash of white hot light shot from her, burning a searing hole in his left leg.

"What did you say about MY son?" She hissed towards the screaming man. He laid on the ground clutching his leg in agony. The man could only cry out, unable to answer because of the pain.

I hadn't used my power in so long that the feeling of joy rising up inside me consumed me and tempted me to do it again. How dare that peasant threaten MY son?! Did he not know that I was the Sun Summoner, Queen of Ravka, wife to the most feared man in all of history?

"Mama?" A small voice called out. I looked over and saw Alexis looking at me in fear and worry.

"Mama stop." I looked to my hand and saw that it was raised for another attack.

Aleksander looked upon the whole scene with amusement and glee. He had always loved seeing me lose my temper. After such episodes he would often take me to our room and show me just how much he enjoyed it. Taking in a deep breathe I lowered my arms and stared coolly at the man writhing on the ground.

"Arrest him for attempted assassination of the Queen and high treason." My voice rang out strongly.

Soldiers immediately poured into the street to drag him away. I knew I just couldn't let him leave. He was a threat to Alexis and myself, plus mercy was not something that I could afford to show too much of. People need to be reminded of who I was. Alexis's safety depended on it. Aleksander couldn't think I had gone soft.

"Well done your majesty," My husband said in a mocking tone.

"It seems your time away hasn't changed you at all. Now on to the castle. The Queen is anxious to be home." Aleksander replied with satisfaction evident on his face.

Finally we had arrived at the castle. After the incident with the man with the knife, I was drained emotionally. The rest of the journey Alexis stayed as far away from me as possible. The moment we entered the castle, servants took out bags and left us standing there.

"Alina come with me. The servants will show the bow to his room," Aleksander said in annoyance.

I looked over to my son who was turning into a man before my eyes. Sorrow filled my heart at his face filled with fear and uncertainty. I quickly walked over to Alexis and pulled him into my arms, even when he struggled I held on tight.

"Stay in your rooms and don't leave unless I come and get you. A servant will bring up some food. Stay in your room. I love you," I whispered quickly in his ear so that his father couldn't hear.

"Alina," the Darkling ground out in impatience.

I shot a look of distain to my husband, before pulling away from Alexis. Reluctantly I let a servant who appeared out of nowhere, lead him off to his room. Turning to Aleksander I braced myself for the conversation that was soon to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

*****Wow Look another update! I'm on a roll! (Not a dinner roll. I wouldn't fit on one of those, but it would fit in my tummy!) Anywho! I hope all you lovies like it. Please Please Please Pleeeaaassee comment your feedback! I want to know what ya'll are thinking (Don't hate on my southern drawl). Now back to the story!*****

After several minutes of following silently behind Aleksander, we finally arrived to what used to be our room. It was still in the same state that I had left it in. Dark curtains hung on wall to keep out light from the sun. Books were pilled neatly on a bookcase. The large bed was against the far wall, covered in a mountain of pillows and covers. The most interesting thing in the whole room was not on the wall, or floor, but on the ceiling. Right over the bed was a large mirror. Aleksander was not your most… traditional lover. I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard my name being called.

"Alina!" My husband asked with frustration laced in his voice. Aleksander was never one to yell. He didn't need to. "Were you even listening to me?"

Knowing that he was already irritated by the fact that I had left, I decided to push him a little more. The Darkling was never angry. He might get slightly irritated, or perhaps annoyed, but never angry. Why waste time on such a useless emotion when you can destroy the very thing that is irksome to you? No, he was never angry, but he was methodical and vengeful.

"Of course I wasn't listening. You had to call my name didn't you? That would imply that I'm not listening. Really Aleksander, have I been away for so long that you have lost your intelligence? You know they say that the mind is the first thing to go. It was bound to happen sooner or later, you are centuries old. I guess I will have to find someone who has more" I said with a pause while looking him up and down, "stamina," I said with a smirk.

His eyes flashed with annoyance. "Alina I would advise you to think before you speak. Apparently you're time away has caused you to lose your good sense," He whispered in a low tone.

Of course me being me I decided to keep pushing. I was never one to know when to stop. Not one of my most redeemable qualities, I must admit.

"Oh Aleksander, and here I thought you were the smart one, but apparently I was wrong. You should know," I stated, stepping closer and closer, our eyes locked, "by now that I always think before I speak, and I mean every word," by then we were so close. One more inch and we would be pressed against one another.

"Alina," He growled darkly. "Do. Not. Push. Me." He ground out.

With a sigh I backed away. "Always with the theatrics Aleksander."

"Why." I heard him ask behind me. "Why did you choose that… boy," he spat out "over us and the kingdom."

I turned to look at him and what I saw shocked me. He was leaning against the wall with legs and arms crossed, looking very relaxed, but in his eyes I saw something that was new. Behind the mask that he put up to keep everyone out I could see an emotion that almost resembled hurt. But he is the Darkling. He doesn't feel those type of emotions. Right?

With a sigh I decided to be honest with him.

"I left because I knew you didn't want a child. You hate to share what you consider yours. I mean honestly Aleksander you would have men killed if they so much as touched me. You were even annoyed when I would talk to other women! I'm not a possession Aleksander! I can have other people in my life!"

"You are mine!" He spat out as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. "You belong to me. How can you rule by my side when you are tending to that snotty, little brat?" He said, his grip tightening on my arm.

"Let go," I hissed, as I wretched my arm free.

"He won't be a distraction," I told him.

"The moment he does he is gone, are we clear?" He asked.

"Yes dear," I said in a sarcastic tone as I stormed to the door.

"Alina," He called as I was about to step through the door. I paused with my back to him.

"Don't underestimate me."

"I won't," I said in a soft whisper as I left to go check on Alexis.


	5. Chapter 5

*****OMG you guys are perfect! I love hearing your comments! I think I'm going to cry *sniffles*. SUCK IT UP YOU PANSY! THERE'S NO CRYING IN LITERATURE! Or is that baseball? Anywho! I absolutely love all you. This story has a total of 11 comments and bunches of views. I know that's not much compared to some authors but to me it's great! Keep commenting and reading! Now on to the story!*****

I found Alexis not in his room where I told him to be, but in the kitchen with a serving girl, laughing and giggling. Oh hell no. That little hussy better not be flirting with my baby boy! Does she want to die?!

"Alexis!"

Startled by my voice, both of them stopped laughing and turned to look at me. All of the color left the young girls face, making her dark hair appear a midnight black. She was with her dark hair and light green eyes, but no one will ever be good enough for Alexis in my eyes. I don't care if they are a servant girl or the Queen of the universe.

"What are you doing here in the kitchen?" I questioned him through gritted teeth. Does he have a death wish? Here I am trying to protect him and he is gallivanting off with little Miss green eyes over there.

"I was hungry Mama, and Victoria said she would show me to the kitchen." He explained. 

"Ma- mama?!" The girl who I assume is Victoria stuttered out, her face taking on a sickly green hue. Apparently she didn't know she was making doe eyes at the Queen's son.

"I told you that a servant would bring you up supper. Now let's go and I will have Victoria," I said in an icy tone, eyeing the girl who was now trembling, "to bring up something for you to eat."

As soon as the words left my mouth, Victoria scrambled over to the stove and started to pull bread out of the oven. I turned and walked out the door, not looking back to see if Alexis would follow.

"Mama you didn't have to frighten the poor girl. She was just starting to open up to me," Alexis said in an irritated voice.

"Oh I just bet she was starting to open up to you. But that is not the point. The point is that I was looking out for you and you just need to stay away from that girl. I'm protecting both of you."

After that Alexis was silent as we made our way back to his rooms. I stopped as soon as I reached the door to his room, my back to Alexis.

"Everything that I have done since you were born was to protect you." I whispered softly.

I felt his arms wrap around me, hugging me tight like he used to when he was a little boy.

"I know." He said is a whisper.

Later that night a servant found me in the Library.

"Your Majesty," he said with a bow, "The King is requesting your presence in his chambers."

"I'll be there in a moment. You are dismissed," I said with a wave of my hand.

What could that man want now? It's like he knows the moment I have time to myself, so he takes it on himself to ruin my alone time. Sighing, I placed my book on the table next to my favorite chair in the far corner of the Library, and rose to go find out what Aleksander wanted.

After weaving my way through the corridors and up a flight of stairs, I finally reached his room. I decided against knocking. I flung open the door and the sight that I saw was one that infuriated me. It was that same whore that was flirting with Alexis this afternoon, and here she is now with her breast falling almost popping out of the bodice of her dress, trying to entice MY husband! Aleksander looked on at her with amusement and disinterest. Where my husband is cold and merciless, he is one thing. Faithful.

"Here is your supper Your Majesty," the little wench said in a syrupy voice, while bending over to set the try down and in the process showing even more of her breast. That's it.

I stalked over to Aleksander, grabbed him by his shirt and pulled his face close to mine and kissed him passionately. Our lips moved together in perfect harmony. All thoughts of the servant girl behind us fled my mind. The only thing I could focus on was the taste of his lips, and the feeling of his lean body being pressed against mine. Aleksander was the first one to pull back after several minutes.

"That's was quite a welcome Alina." His voiced was tinged with amusement but also with lust.

It took a second for the cob webs to flee from my brain, and the reason why we just kissed came back to mind. I turned and looked and Victoria. Her face was flushed in anger, but her eyes held fear.

"You are dismissed," I told her disdainfully, "Permanently. You have one hour to leave my castle. If you are not gone by then, you will regret it. Now go."

Mumbling a "Yes Your Majesty," under her breath, Victoria turned and left.

Hearing a chuckle from behind me, I turned to look and my husband with one eye brow raised.

"Something funny Aleksander?" I questioned.

"Oh nothing dear, it's just I've never seen you jealous before. You have never seemed like the type."

"I'm not," I denied. "I was just tired of her flirting with every male in the kingdom. It's so distasteful. She was even flirting with Alexis this afternoon."

"Oh no darling, I think you were jealous," Aleksander said with a smirk, taking a step closer to me. I backed up a step.

"Well you are mistaken."

Taking another step towards me, he whispered "Admit it Alina."

I swallowed and I realized I had backed myself against the door. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh I think you do," he said as he leaned down, trailing kisses along my jaw, and down my neck. I tried to muffle the moan that was trying to escape, but I must have been unsuccessful because I heard him chuckle while kissing further down, to the sweet spot between my neck and shoulder.

"Wh-what do you think you are doing?" I asked him breathlessly.

"It's the Queen's first night back in the castle. Wouldn't you agree as the King it is my job to welcome you back…properly?"

And just like that I was his for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

***** Hello all my beautiful nerds! I am so sorry I didn't update last week! I was super swamped with work. Stupid adult responsibilities. By request (from a wonderful supporter!) this chapter will be a flash back to when Alina finds out when she is pregnant! Yay for morning sickness and bloating! Anywho… If you have any suggestions or request feel free to ask! Who knows I might do them just because I'm too lazy to think for myself. Now on with the show!... err story….. err whatever! You know what I mean! I don't have to explain myself to you!*** **

I awoke to sunlight streaming in through the window and bathing me in its soft morning light. I reached over beside me but the other side of the bed was empty and cold. I hadn't really expected Aleksander to be there when I awoke, but still I hoped. As I laid there in my husband's bed, memories of the last time I laid her floated to the surface of my mind.

I was laying just as I was now, clothes on the floor, hair tangled, and my heart yearning for someone who was never really there in the sense that I needed. While I saw my husband often, his mind and emotions were rarely open for me to explore. All of a sudden I started to feel sick. I rushed out of the room and into the bathing room. I wretched until there was nothing left in my stomach. I decided to ring for some tea to calm my stomach down. As soon as the servant girl entered with the soothing drink my stomach began to rumble. This had been happening for the past three weeks or so. I didn't tell Aleksander because I figured it was nothing and that it would pass. Besides, I had it handled.

"Thank you for the tea. Hopefully it will ease my stomach," I said uncharacteristically to the young servant girl who brought in my tea. She was a small little thing. She had dark chestnut hair that curled softly around her face and large innocent blue eyes

"Of course Your Majesty," She whispered quietly.

After placing my drink upon the table the servant girl seemed hesitant to leave.

"Y-your m-m-majesty, I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds, but have you seen a medic? When my sister was pregnant she had to get special herbs to help with the morning sickness." She rambled on nervously.

"Pregnant?!" I questioned in shock. "What makes you think I'm pregnant?!"

I could see the color draining out of her face. "I'm sor-sorry Your Majesty. I-I just thought with you being so sick in the morning and evenings, then you being able to eat and the fact that you haven't called for your monthly herbs yet, t-that you were with child and just not telling anyone yet. Please forgive me Your Majesty!" The young girl looked on the verge of tears.

I stood there frozen. She is right. I haven't called for my monthly herbs to help with my bleeding, because I haven't needed them. I hadn't even though about it. Quickly my mind when into overdrive. In fact, I hadn't had my bleeding in over a month!

I immediately turned to the servant girl.

"What's your name?" I asked sharply.

"Emma Rose Your Majesty." She whispered.

"You are now my lady in waiting. Now go get a medic, but not one from the palace. They would tell the King and I must keep this quiet. You will never tell a soul. Understand?" I said while gripping her shoulders tightly. This girl knew too much and I needed to keep her close to me.

"Yes Your Majesty, not a word. There is a medic in my village My Lady. She can help."

"Good. Now go."

Emma quickly rushed out of the room. As soon as she left I started to pace back and forth. This can't be happening. How can I be pregnant? I can't be a mother. I'm the Sun Summoner, wife to the Darkling. I can't be pregnant.

Aleksander can't know. This was not something he wanted. What would he do if he found out? My mind traveled back to a few months earlier. **(AN hey look a flashback within a flashback!) **We were sitting down for supper in the great hall. There were Dukes, Lords, and Ladies, and Duchesses, and also the council. These dinners were to make the nobilities think they had a say in governing. Sitting to the left of me was a Duchess, whose name I could never remember. She was twittering on about the latest fashion.

"So Your Majesty, when are you and the Darkling planning to start a family?"

Her question startled me out of my thought of stuffing her face with her obnoxious feather hat to shut her up.

Aleksansder, who must have heard her question, turned to the Duchess. "I don't think that is of any concern to you if we ever decide to make that decision, but to answer your obnoxious and intrusive question, we don't plan to have a child," He said in a frigid voice. Immediately the Duchess mumbles a hasty apology and I didn't have to worry about shutting her up the rest of the night.

At the time I was in total agreement with Aleksander. I didn't want a child nor did I think I would ever want one. However, now I'm starting to rethink. After the initial shock, the thought of having a child wasn't such a horrible idea.

Several moments later, Emma entered with an older woman behind her. This woman looked like a withered tree trunk, with her dark brown skin lined with wrinkles. There was an air of no-nonsense about her.

"Let me get started," The old woman said. Her voice sounded like leaves crunching underneath one's feet. It was a crackling sound that wasn't unpleasant, but it wasn't smooth and soothing.

After several moments of palpating my stomach and asking various questions, she was finally finished.

"Well, you are in fact pregnant." Immediately the old woman gathered her things. "Send Emma Rose, Your Majesty if you need anything and try and staying relaxed," She said with a parting glance in my direction.

"Emma, you are dismissed. I need some time alone." I said distantly.

"Yes Your Majesty," She said with a curtsy.

"Call if you need me, I'll be in the servants quarters M'Lady."

As soon as she left I collapsed on the bed. My mind swirling with confusion.

Now here I am sixteen years later, still in the same bed, still confused. It seems that history does repeat itself.


	7. Chapter 7

***** Hi my little sugar plums! I decided to do something a little different with this chapter. This chapter will be from Alexis's view Point! Aren't you excited!? YAY! I hope ya'll enjoy it! I'm not quite sure how I feel about this chapter but I tried my best and that's all that matters! At least that what the voices in my head are saying. Except the one in Spanish. I don't know what it's saying. YO NO HABLO ESPANOL!**** Anyhoo! On with the story!*****

Okay so maybe sneaking out of my room while my mother was busy was probably not the best idea. When she finds out she is going to kill me, then bring me back to life to lecture me about my safety. It was now well past dark and here I am wondering around the castle lost. I had asked for directions back to my room from a passing servant bustling by, but it seems I had taken a wrong turn somewhere. The more I walked the more uneasy I became. I hadn't seen a single servant in quite some time. The windows were draped by long black curtains, there was only one doorway throughout the whole corridor. It was stained black like almost everything else in the castle. If it wasn't black then it was white. On the door there was a blazing sun painted white. It was the only thing penetrating through the darkness. Curiosity filled my mind at what could be behind the mysterious door. There was a small warning in the back of my mind not to go through the door that I might not like what I would find, but I quickly pushed it aside. Maybe there was someone in there who could help me find my way back to my rooms.

I knocked softly on the stained wood, just in case there was someone inside. I waited patiently for a few seconds, giving adequate time for a response. Hearing nothing I took in a breath and pushed the door open. Inside there was a large bed off to the left on the far wall, mountains of grey and black pillows embroidered with silver rested atop a thick duvet. There were curtains hanging over the window just like the ones in the hallway. Off to the right of the bed there was a book case, and in that bookcase, each and every book was neatly aligned in alphabetical order. It seemed like your typical sleeping chambers except for a mirror place on the ceiling above the large bed. Strange. I wonder who this room belongs to. It is isolated from all the other rooms in the castle. Wandering over to the bookcase my eyes drifted across the titles. Most of them where just books about politics and history.

"I hope I'm not interrupting your spying," A cold voice spoke from behind me. Startled I turned and saw the last person I wanted to see. My father.

He was leaning against the open door with his arms folded. His eyes were black pools that stared at me with contempt and just a flicker of jealousy.

"I was not spying," I said indigently. "I became lost on my way to my rooms and this was the first door that I came across."

"Hmm it would be a pity if you became lost... permanently. " He mused darkly to himself.

Anger and sadness filled my heart, but I would not show that to him. My own father hates me and wants me dead.

"Mother would know it was you and she would never forgive you. You can't kill me."

Anger darkened his features even more.

"Do not presume what I can and can not do boy," he whispered in a low, dangerous tone as he stalked towards me. "You do not know the power and authority that I posses."

I squared my shoulders and lifted my chin defiantly. "You might be powerful, but I know you won't kill me. You want to know how I know? Because in some weird twisted way you love my mother, and you don't want to lose her. If you harm me in any way, she will never stop hating you."

"I would advise you to leave mine and your mother's room, before she gets here. We wouldn't want to upset her now would we?" His words were laced with an underlining threat, saying if I didn't leave now she would have a reason to be upset.

"Besides I think your mother gave you strict instructions not to be wandering around the castle alone. You never know what is waiting in the dark."

His words sent a chill up my spine. Not because of his little comment about the dark, but the thought of my mother finding out I went exploring the castle without her. I would never be able to leave my room again.

As i started towards the door I heard footsteps out in the hallway, and my mother's voice as she talked to a servant. Quickly I dashed behind the door so she wouldn't see me.

"Aleksander, I really must make this quick. I have to go check on Alexis," She said as she opened the door. Hidden behind the door, she didn't see me.

"Alina, my dear you know I am never rush things. Especially what I have in mind for you," He whispered as he kissed down her neck, holding her close. I think my supper is trying to come back up.

His eyes lifted up, finding me behind the door. I knew that he was distracting her so I could get away. Seeing my chance, I darted around the open door quietly and into the hallway. I wasn't fooled. The only reason he helped me escape was so he wouldn't have to explain to mother why we were both alone in their chambers. She would know it wasn't a friendly visit.

I finally found a servant and had them walk me to my rooms. I was not taking the chance of getting lost again. Once I entered my room, I collapsed on my bed and let my mind drift to happier days when it was just me and mama. There were no servants with bad directions, no giant castle to get lost in, and most importantly I didn't have a father who was trying to kill me.


	8. AN

**A/N *******Hi my little papas fritas! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I've just been really really busy! The next chapter I am going to make extra-long so it will be like two chapters in one. If you have any suggestions you want to make feel free! I should have the chapter up by next Wednesday! If however I am unable to fulfil my obligation I shall throw myself to the wolves! Anyhoo…. I have to go to class now. I just thought I would update y'all. Now here is the song of my people. May you all enjoy… *****

Scis me amas, cura te ipsum novi

Iustus clamare quoties, et ego ero ibi

Es amica mea tu es

Et numquam semper semper distare

Sumus an item? Puella, quieti ludentibus

Lorem iustum, quid dicis?

Dicite nulla alia recta in oculis meis

Prima mea rupit amor primum

Et ego quasi ...

Infantem, infantem, infantem oooh

Sicut infantem, infantem, infantem nooo

Sicut infantem, infantem, infantem oooh

Semper mihi rebar (mea)

Infantem, infantem, infantem oooh

Sicut infantem, infantem, infantem nooo

Sicut infantem, infantem, infantem oooh

Semper mihi rebar (mea)

Quis enim id facerem

Et quia non potest simul credimus

Volo ludere et frigus, tamen Im 'non losin

Ego emat et quodcumque videro nuntiabo tibi emendum anulum

Im minutatim infantem me figere

Et movebo me donec te ex somno obiēcit

Im descendere deorsum usque deorsum

Et nunc non possumus credere primus amor circum

Sicut et ego

Infantem, infantem, infantem oooh

Sicut infantem, infantem, infantem nooo

Sicut infantem, infantem, infantem oooh

Semper mihi rebar (mea)

Infantem, infantem, infantem oooh

Sicut infantem, infantem, infantem nooo

Sicut infantem, infantem, infantem oooh

Semper mihi rebar (mea)

Luda! XIII Cum habui primus amor

Nemo erat, qui ad venerem

Nemo venit inter nos vel unquam possemus pervenire supra

Habebat me insanit, oh, ego scripturus eram stellato percussit,

Et suscitavit me cotidie non indigent Starbucks.

Cor meum et libra videbo eum exultaverunt in publicum pulsu

In ludo in oculis capti fodere wanna sed vere in eam volutpat.

Scit enim illa omnia mihi tanto eam causam dazing

Nunc sed cor meum irritum uix dicere ...

Infantem, infantem, infantem oooh

Sicut infantem, infantem, infantem nooo

Sicut infantem, infantem, infantem oooh

Semper mihi rebar (mea)

Infantem, infantem, infantem oooh

Sicut infantem, infantem, infantem nooo

Sicut infantem, infantem, infantem oooh

Semper mihi rebar (mea)

Sum abierunt (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)

Nunc ego omnia saecula (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)

Nunc ego omnia saecula (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)

Nunc ego omnia saecula (abisset nihilum deducta ...)

Ego sum abierunt


	9. Chapter 8

*****I AM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!...maybe. I hope all you little lambs love this chapter! If you have any suggestions on what you would like to see happen next then please tell me! Please please please comment! Btw I was informed by my mega best friend that my author's note was a little confusing so I just wanted to explain that I was joking around. I know I have a weird sense of humor. Copy and paste what I wrote in my last update into google translate and I guarantee you will laugh or want to kill me. (its in latin) Anyhoo! On with the story!*****

* * *

"Aleksander, I really must make this quick. I have to go check on Alexis," I announced.

As soon as I walked into our rooms, I was pulled into a pair of strong arms. Immediately my body relaxed and melted into the embrace. It took a moment longer for my mind to realize that it was my husband's embrace that I was in. Surely Aleksander hadn't called me to our chambers for this.

"Alina, my dear you know I am never one to rush things. Especially what I have in mind for you," He whispered seductively while trailing sensual kisses along my neck and jawline.

"Maybe I could find a few minutes to spare," I uttered breathlessly.

"Minutes?" He chuckled darkly. "Darling I intend to take hours ravishing what is mine." His kisses became more passionate, his teeth nipping at the sensitive skin between my neck and shoulder.

"I see nothing here that belongs to you _Darling_," I murmured challengingly.

Instantly I felt a sharp stab of pain at my neck, then a flash of pleasure. I quickly trapped the moan that was trying to escape my lips.

"Would you like to try that answer one more time my Love?" He questioned darkly, his hands tightening on my hips, pulling my body even closer to him.

"Aleksander you know how much I hate to waste my breath."

One minute I was standing, the next I was flying through the air, my back landing on the bed with my wrist pinned above my head.

"Well how about I find something else to occupy that pretty little mouth of yours," He breathed into my ear. Above me I could see our bodies intertwined in the mirror hanging above us on the ceiling. The slight ripple of muscle along his back, dark hair brushing against my pail skin. The sight was enough to leave me gasping in pleasure.

"You can't hide from me Alina. Your body knows it belongs to me, it craves my touch, my possession."

I wanted to deny his words, but I knew they were true. Not only did my body crave his dark, sensuous touch, but my heart longed for him as well. I longed to hear sweet words that every young girl dreams to hear in her life. Stupid Alina. You are no longer a young girl fantasizing about her one true love.

His hands were everywhere, roaming over my body. Some how he had managed to remove my clothes while I was distracted. His mouth was on my neck, nibbling and sucking on that spot that he knew drove my wild. My hands traveled up so his soft, dark hair, pulling his mouth closer.

"Say it Alina." he commanded softly. "I want to hear you say it."

I moaned softly in protest. I knew what he wanted, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"I won't ask again Alina. Say it." He whispered, his hands traveling over my body, making it hard to focus on what he was saying.

He wanted surrender and at the moment I could do nothing but give in.

"I'm yours."

The instant the words left my mouth it was as if a dam had erupted.

"Mine." He growled before his teeth sunk into my neck. Claiming me as his.

I gasped in pleasure. This is what I had been craving. This was what I needed. A claiming.

The rest of the night Aleksander showed me just who I belonged to.

* * *

It was a few hours just before dawn and Aleksander and I were tangled in the sheets, basking in the aftermath of our late night activity.

"Aleksander?" I questioned lightly as my hand traced random patterns on his chest.

"Yes my Love?"

"Why was Alexis in our room before I came in?" I questioned him. Immediately I felt his body tense slightly.

"You must be mistaken Darling. Alexis was never in here. Why would you think he was?"

"Aleksander. Alexis is my son. I am going to notice when he is in the room with me."

I just rolled my eyes. Stupid men.

"He was just coming by to see you Alina. Nothing important." He stated in an disinterested manner as he rose from the bed to get dressed.

"I really wish you two would get along Aleksander. After all he is your son." Instantly his hands froze as he was buttoning up his shirt.

"Well maybe I would be closer to him if I had known about him," Aleksander stated icily.

"And what would you have done the moment I told you I was pregnant? You never wanted kids Aleksander! You hate them. I was not going to allow my son to grow up knowing his father doesn't love him."

"Our son Alina! He is apart of you and me. He would have been heir to the throne had you not run away like a foolish child." He spat.

The moment he said that time froze. It sounded as if he is saying he would have wanted Alexis. That he could have accepted him. After my initial shock anger filled me. Anger at myself, and anger at Alexsander.

"Don't you call me a foolish child! I may have acted rashly but it was only because you gave me no other choice! You never gave me any reason to believe that you would accept me being pregnant." I hissed as I yanked on my gown.

"Always assuming the worse Alina. I see nothing has changed," He uttered in a cool, distant voice as he walked away through the door.

As I paced the room back and forth I tried to process what just happened. One minute we were tangled in a lover's embrace, the next we were both consumed by rage. I knew by running away so many years ago I was creating a rift between me and my husband. It was foolish of me to think that he could forgive me so easily.

Would he have really accepted Alexis?

Confused and still agitated from my fight with Aleksander I decided to go blow off some steam by going outside to train. It had been years since I have had a good sparing partner.

I quickly changed out of my queens gown and into a simple tunic of black that allowed me to move freely, and tied my hair back in a tight braid. Moving quickly through the corridors my mind was in turmoil. I was so distracted that I didn't even notice that I hadn't seen a single servant in ages. I glanced around and realized I had taken a wrong turn. Instead of going to the training yard I had ended up near the library. No wonder there was no one around. I was the only one who ever entered the library.

I decided to go to the library instead of the training yard. I was not in the mood to deal with other people at the moment. As soon as I entered the library I felt all the tension drain away. There was something about being surrounded by the forgotten manuscripts that gave one a semblance of peace.

I quickly found one of my favorite novels and moved to my corner chair. I don't know how long I sat there reading about the history of the world. Time passes strangely in a library. It's as if there is no time and everything is frozen.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed quickly. It was colder, more sinister.

I was getting ready to leave my oasis of peace when everything went black.


	10. Chapter 9

*****HI my cutie patooties! I didn't take another month to update! You should be proud of me! Gimmie a cookie! I decided to do this chapter in the Darkling's point of view. I am not really sure if I like this chapter or not so ya'll gotta give me some feedback! Let me know what you did and didn't like! Comment! Give suggestions! I might not put them in the story now, but you never know what could happen in the future. Now on with the story! Up Up and Away!*****

* * *

"Don't you call me a foolish child! I may have acted rashly but it was only because you gave me no other choice! You never gave me any reason to believe that you would accept me being pregnant." Alina spat venomously.

The moment her words penetrated through the cloud of anger, I felt an ice cold chill seep into my body.

"Always assuming the worse Alina. I see nothing has changed," I uttered in a flat, distant tone as I left my seething wife standing speechless in our rooms.

Irritating wench. I felt anger rising within me. It was not an emotion that I was used to feeling and it caught me by surprise. When one is as powerful as I, it is imperative to stifle all types of leads to carelessness. Without that control my power would control me instead of the other way around. Alina is the only person who has ever made me want to let go. She stirs emotions in me that I thought were long dead. I have tried to be a decent husband to her. I have done everything she asks of me. Even allowing that boy to live in my castle.

Have I not proven that I will not harm that insufferable boy? He has been here almost a fortnight and no harm has become of him. What more does she want from me?

I am the Darkling. The most feared man that walks upon this Earth. I do not have the time nor the inclination to spend time with some child that I have never met.

There was a quiet whisper in the back of my mind that suggested the real reason for my anger was not because of our little spat, but because I was angry at how little she trust she has in me.

Have I not always been there for her? It is true that I never wanted a child. They are loud, obnoxious, and most importantly the require attention. There are much more important things for the King and Queen of Ravka to be doing than tending to a whiny little child.

Enough. I have too much work to get done, and thinking about Alina is too distracting. Add that to the fact that I barely had a hold on my anger and that makes for a dangerous combination.

Taking a deep breathe I decided to go read the reports from my spymaster. No one knew of his existence. Not even Alina. He is quite useful in gathering information. Lately I have had a sense of forbidding about what is to come.

* * *

It was several hours later, after pouring over numerous documents that I decided it was time Alina and I have a talk. We need to discuss why she left the moment she found out she was pregnant. She must have been aware that I would never stop looking for her. She is mine. No one can ever change that, not even Alina herself. She could run from me for decades and I would still search to the ends of the Earth to find her.

"Your Majesty, shall I fetch you supper?" Asked a some servant whose name I am unaware of. His face was pale and his voice had a slight tremor to it.

"Summon the Queen to me," I replied in a dismissive tone, ignoring his fear.

With a bow, the servant vanished to find the Queen.

Almost an hour had passed before the servant finally reappeared. Without Alina.

I quickly squashed the rising irritation that was growing inside me. Simpleton. Can't even follow the simplest of tasks.

"Your-r Ma-ajesty, the Queen is no where to be found." The young man stuttered. It was evident on his face that he feared his master's wrath.

"Have you checked the library," I asked him as if speaking to a small child. "That is where she will most likely be. No go. If you do not return within a quarter hour, you will most certainly regret it."

In his haste to carry out his orders, the young servant forgot to bow as he rushed of to find his Queen.

I felt my irritation grow at having to wait. I could be a patient man when needed, but when it concerns Alina it all went out the window.

What if she had ran again? I would be very vexed at having to chase after her again.

Stepping out of my study I stopped the first servant I saw. A young girl of about sixteen with wild, red curls.

"You there. Servant girl. Fetch Alexis and bring him to me. You are dismissed." I said as I turned back into the study.

If Alina had wanted to run she would never have left her precious little boy. Of that I am sure.

There was a quiet knock on the door several minutes after I had spoken to the servant girl.

"Enter."

"Your Majesty, I have brought you Alexis as you requested," the young redhead murmured with a curtsy.

Alexis strolled into the study with an attitude of ennui.

"You rang?" he drawled out in a listless tone.

Ignoring his tone I decided to get straight to the point.

"Where is your mother?"

"How should I know? I rarely see her anymore. You take up all of her time." Alexis retorted in a defensive manner.

"Do not speak to your King-"I was interrupted by a loud knock upon my door.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Without waiting for a response the door was flung open.

"Your Majesty forgive the intrusion!" The same servant boy from earlier rushed out in a breathless voice as if he had been running. "The Queen has been attacked and is unconscious in the library."

Ice filled my veins. In a matter of moments I was in the library."

There Alina was, lying on the floor with her long white hair spilling around her like a halo. There was a small gash on her left temple, where blood seeped out slowly. Anger at whoever had done this clouded my mind. Taking a few deep breathes I tried to calm myself so I wouldn't kill every person in the room.

"Call the medic. Now."

Even though I didn't raise my voice all the servants jumped to do my bidding.

Whoever had done this has made a very dangerous and lethal enemy.


	11. Chapter 10

_*******_**hola mis patatas fritas! Im sorry about the wait but I had loads of test last week! Anyhoo this is a really short chapter but the next will be longer! I hope you enjoy! Comment and review please! Now on with the story!******

_**Alexis POV**_

"How is she?" I asked the medic worriedly. I was currently standing outside of the infirmary, pacing back and forth while my mother laid injured in the other room. The Darkling, my father, had ordered that no one be allowed in the infirmary without his permission.

"She is still unconscious but I am most certain that she will wake in a few hours. Her body just needs time to rest, "The older man explained. He seemed like a man who really cared for his patients and their families.

"May I see her?" I questioned hopefully. I knew it was in vain, but I at least had to try.

"I'm sorry son, I have direct orders from the Darkling himself. No one is allowed in without his permission."

"Please," I begged. "I just want to make sure my mother is alright."

I could see the indecision on his face. Finally after several moments of silence, he sighed and motioned me towards the door while picking up a book to read.

"Thank you," I murmured appreciatively.

I knew that the medic would most likely get in trouble if it was found out that he had let me into the Queens room, but at that moment all my concern was for my mother.

I hurriedly walked towards the door and pushed it open softly.

_**Darkling's POV **_

"I want this whole castle under watch. Rotate every six hours to allow guards to rest." I spoke calmly to the head guard. Inside I was a muddle of emotions.

"Yes sir. Your majesty if I may, I would like to suggest that your son be placed with at least two guards. One for the day and one at night."

"You think he will be targeted?" I questioned her.

"I think someone is trying to rattle you Sir, and if the Queen awakes and finds her son is injured or captured, then that would cause more trouble."

"Very well. Put him with four guards though. Two in the day, and two at night. You are dismissed."

With a bow she left the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

Immediately rage filled my body. Only alone could I unleash my emotions. The sound of shattering glass pulled me out of my thoughts of revenge and torture. I had long ago stopped torturing people, as it had caused Alina discomfort. However, now that she has been attacked the only thought that occupied my mind was to find this assailant and make them suffer greatly for the pain and worry that has consumed me the moment I saw Alina laying in a heap on the floor, unconscious and bloody.

Deciding to go check on her, I rose from my throne and strode towards the infirmary. Maybe seeing her safe will appease my worry.

As I approached the infirmary I noticed that there were no guards placed at the entrance, just the medic who was absorbed in a book.

I stood there for several moments, waiting for him to realize I was there. He must have felt my eyes on him, for suddenly he glanced up and his face paled.

"Your Majesty, my apologies. I had no idea you were standing there." He explained.

"How is she?" I questioned. Ignoring his apologies.

"Still unconscious Sir, but she is showing signs of improvement. She should awaked in the next few hours."

"Has anyone entered this room?" I asked him. The moment I asked this his pupils dilated and little beads of sweat formed on his temple.

"You-your son, Your majesty. He went in just a few minutes ago." He stuttered.

I felt my rage increase. I specifically said no one was allowed in there without my permission.

I quickly stormed towards the door and flung it open. Immediately my eyes were drawn to the middle of the room, where Alexis sat on the bed clutching his mother's dress that was soaked in blood.

On the wall there was a message was written in blood.

_**Long live the Queen**_


	12. Chapter 11

*****Hello my patient, wonderful readers! I apologize for the delay in the story I have forgotten to inform all you lovelies that I am very lazy. And I mean very lazy. Ya'll too good for me! *sniffles* Anyhoo! I hope you like this chapter! And I loved the comments yall post! Keep 'em coming! I am now off to do nothing. Enjoy! Oh and this is a PSA: Naps are wonderful. That is all. Now go read and review!*****

_Alexis POV_

_**Blood.**_

_**Blood soaking the walls. **_

_**Mama where are you?**_

_**Blood. **_

_**Blood. **_

_**Blood.**_

_**So much blood**_

_**MOTHER! **_

I shot up in my bed, sweat pouring down my half naked body. I had decided to try and rest for a few hours. The whole kingdom has been searching for days since their Queen had been taken, or worse killed. Darkness was everywhere and consumed everything. Ever since the Darkling, my father, had discovered that his wife was missing and injured, darkness consumed everything. There was no longer day time and light, just an endless, dismal night. Once I would have been afraid of the ever present darkness. Now I welcomed it. Inside my soul there was a stirring. Rage, fear, and worry tormented me every moment. It was the hope that was slowly crushing my heart. The hope that she could be alive and that one day I would get to see her again. Tell her I am sorry for every harsh word I ever said to her. I know my mother has done horrible things in the past, but she is still my mother. The woman who gave birth to me, fed me, clothed me, and held me up during when I couldn't hold myself up any longer. It hurt to hope and have faith. With hope came disappointment and darkness.

All of a sudden my reverie was broken by my door being slammed open.

There my father stood, anger rolling off of him in waves. Darkness swirled around him, absorbing any light that was given off by the small candle on the desk. He had been this way ever since she was taken. No one could calm him, and everyone lived in fear that he would one day take his rage upon them.

"Tell me everything," He said menacingly through clenched teeth.

I looked up at his face in confusion, he must have read the bafflement on my face.

"What exactly did you see when you walked in. I need details!"

"I've already told you everything that I know! What more do you want!" I shouted in anger and frustration. If I knew anything new I would certainly tell him, but I have given my statement already and nothing has changed.

Stalking forward, the Darkling grabbed my by the front of my shirt, yanking me to him so we were eye to eye., all the while pushing me forcefully against the wall.

"Well do it again," he spat, his eyes piercing into mine. I could feel his strength. Not just his physical strength and power, but everything that makes him the Darkling. Darkness filled the room, in seeped into every crack and crevice. It threaten to consume , I refused to be intimidated. He acted as if he was the only one that cared for the lost Queen.

"I have already told you everything. There is nothing new. So if you would be so kind to take your damn hands off of me I would greatly appreciate it. "I spat. "You are not the only one who is in pain! She was my mother! I loved her too and I'm and sick of you acting as if you are the only one who cares that she is gone. "

There was a flash of surprise and for a moment I thought a hint of respect shined in his eye, but if it was there it was immediately drowned out by the darkness once again. It seemed that hours passed as we glared into each other's eyes, neither one of us willing to back down. After several moments, I felt his hand slowly release my shirt as the darkness receded back to the King. "

"Hmm maybe there is hope for you yet," The Darkling pondered.

The immediate mood change startled me. It seems as if he has gained control of himself once more. I still eyed him warily though. I was not naive enough to believe I was completely safe from him.

"Alexis," my father said sharply. "Were you even listening to what I just said. I swear you are just like your mother. She never listened either."  
Shock filled he. He was actually sounding like a father in that moment, and he called me by my name. He usually referred to me as boy, or that snot nosed brat.

"As I was saying," he continued. "I want to here your account for myself. I find it is much better to ask questions in person that reading a report."

"Where do you want me to begin?" I asked in resignation while running my fingers through my hair. It was better to just go along with what he wanted than trying to convince him that there was nothing new.

"Well from the beginning," he said as if talking to a simpleton.

Sighing in frustration, I began to tell him what I saw.

"I convinced the old medic to let me into the room to see mother, because someone wouldn't let me see her," I glared at him.

Unfazed by my obvious displeasure, he continued to stare at me. Silently telling me with his gaze to get on with it.

"I opened the door and walked over to where the bed was. At first I thought it was strange that she was covered from head to foot with a sheet, but then I remembered that is often how she likes to sleep. She said it was warmer that way. As I approached the bed I the teapot off of the chair so I could sit next to her. As I went to grab her hand that is when I realized that mother was not under the sheet. Just her dress was. Then I ca-"

"Stop. Go back," the Darkling said urgently.

"Where? To when I tried holding her hand?" I questioned in confusion.

"No no before that," he urged impatiently. "Something about a teapot."

"I moved it off the chair?" I was confused by his line of questioning. Why was he asking about something like a teapot?

Then it hit me.

Why would a teapot be in the room with an unconscious woman? It makes no sense. Unless the teapot and the disappearance of my mother was related in some way.

I looked up at the Darkling. I could see the wheels in his head turning, trying to figure it out. Finally it seemed all the puzzles fell into place as he whispered one word

"Victoria."

Then he was gone.


	13. Chapter 12

*****Hello once again my friends! Yes I am updating twice in one week! You have my awesome best friend to thank for that. She is so pushy sometimes! Anyhoo! I loved reading all of your comments, please please pretty please keep them coming! Now go! Read! And enjoy!*****

Blackness.

Blackness everywhere.

You would think after centuries of darkness I would be used to the ever present darkness, but this form of darkness is unlike any I have ever known. It is not the warm, seductive darkness that beckons me into its loving embrace as a lover would. No, this blackness is icy, and full of nothingness. It consumes the soul, and destroys any memory of love or light until all you know is death.

With this darkness comes pain. I have been very familiar with pain over the course of my long life, but this is an all new type of pain. It robs you of breath, takes away your sanity, and it is the only thing that you can think of. No longer could I focus on what was going on around me. Pain was and is my life. Sight has long since left me. Both of my eyes were swollen shut from the various hits I had taken when first arriving to my own personal hell. Fire was living and breathing, in and outside of my body while leaving no part of my body unscathed. I felt each slice of the cold steel of a blade cutting through my flesh. For a while I thought that this was as bad as it could get. However, I was wrong. They found new ways to make me scream. Boiling water thrown on my cuts, pulling off my finger nails, punches aimed at the most sensitive parts of my body. The harsh sting of the whip was the one thing that I feared above all else. It tough leather left long, deep gashes along my back and thighs. It was an ever present burn that never left.

I wanted to die. I prayed for death to come along and take me, and save me from this pain. How much longer must I endure? One day I shall enter into a dreamless sleep, and be in this wretched world no longer.

I could no longer cry out in pain. My voice has long since left me. In the beginning I would scream and beg for it to stop. Now the most that they could elicit from me was a hoarse moan. I don't have the strength to cry anymore. At this point even the smallest breath was like a knife to the side, a stabbing, searing pain. All I could do was hang limply from my shackles and pray that death finds me.

"Oh poor little Queen," a sickly sweet voice crooned in my ear, from out of the darkness. A mysterious hand slowly swept over my hair in an almost gentle like manner. Fear crawled inside of me. Gentleness was something that had long since been beaten out of me.

"Soon it will all be over for you, but alas you have not fulfilled your purpose yet."

Suddenly the gentle hand turned sinister, as my hair was roughly yanked, causing my head to snap back. A fleeting thought crossed my mind. Nothing more than a name, but this name was important. I don't know why, but I know I need to fight. I had to push through the inky blackness and get back to sanity. Back to the light.

I forced myself to gather up every bit of strength that I possess and focus it into opening my eyes. If I open my eyes then I could possibly gain some insight into who has captured me. Finally, I forced my eyes open, squinting as tears gathered from the bright light. Colors swirled as I tries to focus. The moment everything stopped spinning, I was face to face with the darkest eyes I could ever see. There was a madness imbedded into them.

"Not uh my little Queen. It is not time for you to wake up yet. Put her back under," The voice said sternly. I had to keep fighting. I had to stay awake. There was a clatter off beside me, a moment later there was a sharp stick in my arm. My mind was instantly filled with fog. Time seemed to slow, and warp as the drug filled my system.

"Give her another dose." The unknown voice said sternly.

I knew I couldn't last much longer, especially with another dose being injected into my system. I clung to that name in my mind. I focused on it until it filled my mind, and I forced it to fall from my lips.

Another prick.

"Aleksander," I whispered hoarsely as everything went black one more time with.


	14. Chapter 13

***** HIIIIIIIIIII! I am super duper sorry that I have waited over 2 months to update! I would promise and say that will never happen again but that would be a lie. And I cannot tell a lie! Well I can but it's too much work to maintain. Anyhoo I know this is short but I do plan on writing more soon! Now go! Enjoy! And eat a taco!*****

_Aleksander…._

"ALINA!"

The name of my wife fell from my lips as I jerked awake from the few precious moments of sleep that I had allowed myself.

That dream…

It was so real.

I could feel each slash of the whip, each painful shudder as the cold racked my body. The fire across my flesh that never seemed to vanish, no matter how cold I was. But worse was the drug making everything I had ever known no more than a distant memory. One that if you tried to focus on would flitter away until you could no longer recall it at all.

Slowly I pulled the covers off of my half naked body as I rose from the long couch in my private study. It was too painful to sleep in our bed without her. The scent of her, sunshine and lilies, driving me mad with longing. She was supposed to be here! I've waited sixteen years and now someone has taken her from me! They will surely die in agony and long lasting torture for taking away my sunshine and leaving me in this wretched darkness.

Rage was living and breathing inside of me unlike I had ever known. I will find her and I will make them pay, whoever they are.

A knocking at the door drew me from my murderous plans of revenge. Breathing deeply to contain the darkness, I rose from the couch, not bothering with a shirt.

Stalking to the door, I threw it open.

"What is it?" I snapped in annoyance.

A familiar pair of green eyes stared up at me in adoration and just a hint of obsession.

Fury was a tidal wave that rose higher and higher until it was the only thing I could think or feel, threatening to crash and destroy all those who were unfortunate enough to get caught up in its path.

My hand wrapped around a pale, slim throat, squeezing hard enough to cut off almost all breathing as I slammed the thin body against the wall.

Victoria.

This is the woman who is responsible for taking away the only good thing I had in life.

"Where. Is. She." I ground out. My control was slowly cracking at the edges. IT wanted out. The one thing that only Alina could control with her gentle touch and the promise of the one thing IT craves. Light.

Darkness descended into the room. Slowly creeping in as Death would on its unsuspecting victim. Slowly, quietly, and deadly.

I could see the panic and fear in her eyes and I relished in it. It fed the darkness, which was ravenous for the blood of the one who took what was ours.

"I-I d-d-don't know," She wheezed out. I knew she probably was on the verge of passing out or worse dying, but all thoughts of strategy and planning flew out the window at the sight of the traitor.

"You do know! NOW WHERE IS SHE?!" I bellowed in vehemence.

"Plee-ease," She rasped out. "I don't know."

Suddenly her eyes widened and rolled back into her head, and her body started to convulse rapidly.

"NO! No no no! You cannot die until you tell me where Alina is!" I screamed in frustration while shaking her now limp body.

I dropped her dead corpse, running my hands through my long dark, hair. I haven't cut it since I found out she was missing.

As I turned to walk away a flash of something white caught my attention. Inside Vuctoria's had was a small note.

_**When lightness meets the darkness the two shall become one and all shall perish. **_


	15. Chapter 14

*****Sooooooooo hello my pretty little flowers! And yes boys can be handsome flowers too! Its been a while since I have been on here and I apologize… SIKE! But seriously dudes I'm uber lazy and I was stuck. STUCK IN THE QUICK SAND THAT IS WRITERS BLOCK! Anywhoo this isn't a long chapter but things are going to pick up in the next one. And I will try not to wait 2 months to write again. But no promises! Now go read and eat pie! (p.s. pie is better than cake and someone should bring me pie… you know who you are)*****

**Darkling's POV**

**When lightness meets the darkness, the two shall become one and all shall perish.**

"Your Majesty, it seems that Victoria was poisoned before coming here. It is a slow, but lethal drug that is injected through the skin. I found a puncture wound from a needle between her toes. There are several other scars indicating several injections over a long period of time."

"That is all. Go and tell my son that I have need of him." I murmured as I quickly dismissed the physician and went back to pacing the length of the War room, the note still clutched in my hand. I am tired of waiting and playing these games. I swore to Alina that I would reframe from these methods, but that was before she was taken and I lost the Light of my life. Darkness now reigned supreme. The light is just a faint memory without her next to me.

It is time to take action. People have forgotten just how cruel and twisted the Darkness actually is. I think it is time for a reminder that no one can overpower the Darkling. They made a foolish mistake. They took the only thing protecting them from a life time of pain and death. For this mistake they shall pay dearly.

The sound of the door opening broke me from thoughts of revenge.

"You requested me?" Alexis asked curtly, his eyes flashing.

"What do you know about Victoria." I questioned. One little detail could be the key to finding Alina.

"What are you talking about? I only saw her one time since I have arrived."

"Just tell me what you know. I need to know every word." I gritted between my teeth impatiently. Honestly, this boy is just like his mother, always have to question everything.

"She came up to me in the kitchen one day and asked me where I was from. We discussed my village and then I asked her where she was from and she told me she has lived in the castle all her life with her sister." Alexis reported.

Sister? No one has informed me she had any relatives here.

"You did not think any of this was important information," I seethed.

"No? Why would I think idle conversation between me and a maid would be pertinent to the investigation?" Alexis stated defensively.

"Just Go. Find the sister and bring her to me. Do not fail me, there is nothing holding me back anymore without your mother here. It is time you started acting like the Prince you are. We may not get along but you have a duty and will do as your King says. Now go."

With one last glare Alexis finally left the room. He may look like me, but he has his mother's spirit. Which is a blessing and a curse all in one.

I guess it is time I start instructing him on being the Prince of Ravka. He may not know it yet, but I sense a great power inside of him. Soon he will come to understand what it is to be the son of the Darkling and the Sun Summoner.

Once the sister is found I will find out all about Victoria and whoever sent the message and I will end them slowly and painfully. They will plead for death to claim them. However, I shall never give them that sweet relief. Death is too good for them.

There was a knock at the door and in stepped in the head guard.

"Sir, your son has sent word that he has found that which you seek. He didn't tell me exactly what it was, but that you would understand his message," the guard reported.

"You are dismissed."

Well I must give the boy credit he was fast. Now I am one step closer to finding my beloved. Soon she will be where she belongs. By my side.


	16. Chapter 15

*********Okay my little doves I'm posting twice in two days!WHAAA? It's because I love you all so much and you deserve a special treat for being so patient! I will admit this will be short but I promise you will enjoy. This will be a flashback from the Darkling's POV to when Alina left! Then we will resume with the plot of the story in the next chapter. So I hope you enjoy and if not too bad you are going to anyways or I will get the Bear! So Anywhoooo! BYE!*** **

Mine. She is all mine. Her light, her love, her heart, and her body, all of it belongs to me. She looks so young and innocent when she sleeps, especially after she screams my name. Smirking, I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She will never know the true depths of my feelings for her. In her mind I only want to possess her, never love her. That is the complete opposite of the truth. It is because I love her that I want to possess her very being, just as she has possessed mine so many years ago. She is my salvation and light. How could I ever let her go?

I have seen how she looks at the children who roam the palace. She may not know it yet, but I know she longs for one of her own. Children have never even crossed my thoughts. They were unimportant to my plans. However, I know one day she will want them and I don't know if I can give her that. She is mine. Her love is only mine. A child will only take her away from me, but if I refuse her then I just might lose the only good thing in my life. I know Alina is not innocent and pure. We have killed and tortured, but all of those things were under my command. She did them because she loves me. How can we raise a child in this? We can't.

Getting up from my warm bed with my sleeping wife, I exit our chambers and call the head maid into my study.

"Go and summon the Queen to our chambers," I command a passing servant. I have a new plan for our life. She will never be able to leave me now. Her place is beside mine for all of eternity. I will never let her go, even if she fights me until her last breath. She can't take my light away.

All day preparations have been made for my new plan.

A knock at my chamber door distracted me from all thoughts of possession.

"Your Majesty, the Queen is nowhere to be found." The nervous servant said quietly.

Blood froze in my veins and darkness threatened to consume my mind. Breathing deeply as to not lose control I slowly looked over at the servant.

"What do you mean nowhere to be found." I hissed.

"She has to be here somewhere."

Licking his lips the servant took a deep breath before replying.

"A young maid saw the Queen leaving out the back gate with a satchel, Your Highness."

She left me.

She dared to leave me?!

"I want every guard sent out to find her," I bellowed in rage. Darkness swam in my vision. MINE! She can't leave, she is mine. I will find her and I will ensure she knows just who she belongs to.

Rage was living and breathing inside, swirling and building up so swiftly there was no way to hold it back. The sound of furniture being splintered sounded loudly to my left. Glass shattered and darkness filled the room. Small pieces of cloth fell to the floor as I couldn't control myself anymore.

The only thing that has not been destroyed in the room was a small baby's blanket laying in a small crib, that he had ordered made this morning. It was of the Sun in the darkest of night. Of light piercing the darkness. But now the light was gone and only darkness remained.


	17. Chapter 16

*****Buenos Dias mi amigos! Here is another chapter for you! I slaved over this chapter for you! Eh not really. But you should all be proud that I didn't wait for months at a time! I DESERVE LOVE! MAYBE! Anyhoo! On with the story!**

**Alexis's POV **

Emerald eyes framed by wild, curly auburn locks. So beautiful, yet so untouchable.

Never before had I seen eyes to bright, yet holding so much pain.

I found her in the kitchen, concentrating on kneading the dough for the bread. She was a tiny thing; it was amazing seeing her small delicate hands at work. Her hair had been covered by a scarf, but small little curls fell to frame her heart shaped face, that had a dash of light freckles across her pert nose. She was beautiful in a mystical type of way. I wanted to reach out and yank the scarf away and let her hair cascade into a crimson waterfall.

This is who I have been searching for, for days. She was the one I couldn't get out of my head, ever since the day she came to fetch me for my father I have fantasized about seeing those bright, eyes light up in happiness.

She is the key to finding my mother, the Queen.

There were rumors around the castle that she was frequently seen with Victoria.

Suddenly the air grew colder, and tension filled the room as the Darkling stalked into the holding cell. My eyes jumped to the delicate beauty in the corner, who was huddled under a thin blanket. Normally prisoners don't receive any accommodations, but I couldn't stand to see her body convulse in shivers. Her eyes held no fear, only compassion. How strange. Most people trembled in fear in the presence of the Darkling, my father.

His cold eyes, immediately fixated on the young girl, narrowing in suspicion.

"What do you know," The Darkling demanded.

"I apologize Your Majesty; I don't know what you are referring to?" She whispered softly.

I could see the anger brewing in my father's eyes. I won't allow him to hurt her. There is no way she was in on the Queen's kidnapping. Her spirit is too pure.

"Did you know Victoria," I asked her gently as I walked over and stooped in front of her, shielding her from my father's wrath. Not that he cared, for me of course. However, he knew it would upset mother if he harmed me in anyway.

Her eyes darted up to my face. She really was lovely.

"V-Victoria was my sister," she said through chattering teeth. I quickly removed my coat and draped it over her slender shoulder's, all the while ignoring the questioning look from the King.

"Could you please tell us your name?" I asked her.

"Catrina," she whispered.

"Catrina, please tell us about your sister," I implored.

"We were never really that close. She hated being a servant and wanted to be a lady. I told her that would never happen. We were born poor and we will die poor. I made my peace with that, but my sister was determined to rise above our station."

By the end, there was a distant expression on her face. Like she was dreaming of a better place.

"Did your sister have any friends? Did she have any favorite spots she liked to go to, or a diary that she kept.

"She did have this journal that she kept. She thought I didn't know about it, but I found it one day when I was cleaning her room. She was never one to be tidy. It's a brown leather journal with a gold V inscribed on it. I remember, because it seemed very expensive. She liked to keep it stashed under her bed."

"See to it that Catrina is placed in a suite." I said to a guard. She is not a prisoner and I will not have her be treated as one.

Throughout the whole exchange my father was quiet. It was nerve wracking.

"What makes you think I will allow this woman to be released," The Darkling inquired softly, his eyes still held a hint of rage.

"She will be released because she is not a part of this and I will not have her harmed," I stated through clenched teeth. The thought of a scratch on her delicate skin bothered me in ways that I couldn't quite comprehend yet.

"And just how do you know what she is and isn't apart of? She could be lying to you. Don't let a pretty face fool you." My father hissed as he advanced towards me.

Slowly darkness started to fill the room. It was suffocating in its intent. I could feel the anger and hatred living and breathing inside of the swirling blackness. It was reaching towards Catrina, who was shaking on the floor. I looked into her fear filled eyes and a rage unlike any other consumed me. How dare he threaten her? She was not to be harmed. '

My whole body started to heat up. I could feel the oily blackness on my skin. He will not touch her!

Suddenly a blinding light shot through the room, piercing the layer of darkness and blinding everyone.

Slowly the light faded, and silence filled the room.

No longer was the Darkling consumed by a mindless rage. No instead, his face was pensive and thoughtful.

"So it seems you have inherited your mother's gift, and her tendency to protect others as well." The King said softly to himself.

I could feel myself slowly getting weaker. Must stay awake and protect my Catrina. I could hear my father talking but it was fading out.

"Go. Find the journal. Oh, and make sure my son and this young woman are taken care of."

And then there was only darkness.


	18. Chapter 17

*****Soooo I'm back! This won't be a long chapter but I think you will enjoy it. Or at least you better -_- Now go read! Comment! And dance in the rain like no one is watching! Anyhoo! On with the story! *****

Stupid boy. Just like his mother. She never could control her temper. Like I was going to harm that little servant girl. I could tell with one look at her that she was no capable of harming another. No, I just wanted to see the reaction I would have gotten out of my son. I knew there was power in him, I just had to find the right trigger to release it. Who would have thought that a slip of a girl was the one thing that would elicit his gift?

"Sir," a guard said, interrupting my train of thought. "We have found the journal you requested."

I quickly strode over to the guard, snatched the journal, and dismissed him with a wave of my hand.

I did not need an audience for this. I would find the answers I seek, and then I will get back what is mine.

Turning to the first page I began to scan through the passages. Most of it was drabble about her everyday life, who she talked to, where she went, what she wore, nothing that was important. However, about six months ago her entries started to mention a man.

_I saw HIM again today. At first I was entranced by his beauty and riches, now I'm starting to wonder what he wants with a servant girl like me. I don't know if I can do what he asks. I could get into trouble. But he is so beautiful and he said he could help me get the one that I desire. One day I will leave this station, and be a great Lady. I think I'm going to do it. I can't live here one more minute as some poor servant. Yes, I've decided. I will help him. Soon I will have what I desire. Soon the Darkling will be mine. _

Insolent fool. Like I would ever want someone other than Alina. She is my light, my beckon, and my life. No other could take her place. Anxious to find out more, I kept on reading. Slowly you could see where the madness started to overtake Victoria.

She spoke as if she was lady of the palace. What new decorations she wanted, who she was going to fire, and even what dress she was going to wear to the wedding!

Instantly my attention was caught on the last entry. It was dated the night before Alina was attacked.

_MINE! He is MINE! That bitch just couldn't stay away! I'll show her! DIE! She must die! Tonight is the night. She will leave and he won't be able to find her. Then I will come in and he will find comfort in my arms and I will be Queen! Me! Not that bitch Alina. She isn't worthy of him. I'll get rid of her and that bastard she is carrying! I bet it's not even his. I bet she thought she was so clever hiding it from everyone. But I knew! I heard every word when she met with a physician outside of the castle. I saw her sneak out and I followed her. I would never cheat. I love him more than her. I deserve him! He will be mine!_

Instantly my heart froze and fear seized my heart.

No.

No!

NO!

This could not be.

She can't be…

Alina was pregnant…


	19. Chapter 18

*****I'm Baaaaacckkkkk! I have written another update for you lovelies. I know I know yall are beyond grateful. If you would like to show your gratitude then first you must cut down the mightiest tree in the forest with… a herring! Or you could review the story :P Anyhoo! On with the story!******

**Alina POV**

So much pain…

I question how much longer I can hold on.

How long must I wait to find peace?

I know I need to keep fighting and stay alive. I had to stay alive to protect the life inside of me. That is the only thing keeping me here in the hellish world of pain and darkness. If it wasn't for this tiny life growing inside of my womb I would have succumbed long ago to the comforting embrace of death.

I try and remember what life was like before the drugs and the pain, but it is so hard. I can remember to names. Both names are males with the darkest hair and eyes of a beautiful grey. The oldest was a beautiful man. He was filled with a darkness that drew you in. His name is Aleksander, and the thought of him caused my heart to flutter and ache with longing. The youngest of the males had an air of boyish charm and innocent. His name is Alexis. I know we have a special bond with each other. A bond that will never be broken.

I hold onto those faces, and to the thought of my baby. These are the three reasons that I live. I know that my baby is okay for now. I can feel it's spirit inside of me, so sweet and so innocent. At times I fear that my body has taken too much abuse and that I will lose the precious life growing inside of me. If I should lose my baby, I don't know if my soul could survive.

I have tried to plan an escape, but the moment I start to gain my bearings another needle is pushed into my arm and I go under once more. Slowly, I could feel the last dosage of the mysterious drug waning. I blinked back tears as my eyes watered from the bright light. I was strapped to a chair in a small room, with my hands bound securely behind my back and my mouth gagged. Along the walls I could see whips and knives covered in blood. My blood. I shuddered at the memory of each slice of a blade, and each sting of the whips tearing into tender flesh. To add to my shame and humiliation I was never bathed and rarely fed. My hair hung in oily clumps around my face. I could feel the dirt and grime caked on my skin. I attempted to tug on the ropes that bound me, but to no avail. My body was weak from malnutrition and the abuse that it endured.

Suddenly the sound of screams filled my ears. I have heard those types of screams before. Those were the screams of a soul being consumed my darkness and pain. I have made those types of screams myself. It was an agonizing sound that was torn from the body, no matter how hard you fought to keep silent. These screams echoed all around me. The screams of the damned. It was a never ending symphony of terror. Tears fell from my eyes as I struggled against my bonds. I had to escape. I couldn't stay here any longer. The need for survival was overwhelming and consuming.

The sound of the door banging open had me looking in fear at the entrance. Are they here to hurt me again?

Instead seeing the men in masks like I was accustomed, I saw the man from my dreams. The hauntingly, beautiful older male. He exuded power all around him. He filled the room with his power and presence.

Aleksander.

**Aleksander POV **

Finally, I found her.

My beautiful Alina.

I felt a shattering in the center of my chest. A pain so deep and agonizing it was almost unbearable as it was shocking. Is this what heartbreak feels like?

The sight of my love bound naked with her hair hanging in strings around her, covered in bruises, cuts, and filth torn at what was left of my soul. The flash of absolute fear in her eyes when I came crashing through the door, was enough to send my rage out of control. If I hadn't of already killed every person in this underground, forsaken place, I would kill them just for that flash of fear.

I rushed over to my wife and quickly cut through the ropes binding her and gently united the gag from her mouth. Weakness quickly overtook her. I quickly caught her before she fell.

A whimper left her as I gently brushed her hair out of her face.

"Sshh darling. It's alright. I'm here. I'm going to take you home now." I whispered softly to her as I scooped her gently into my arms, so not to cause her any more pain than necessary.

"Aleksander…," She whispered hoarsely, as she rested her head against my chest. My arms tightened around her, holding her close as we departed from that place of fear and death.

"Yes love?"

"I'm so tired. I want to go home." She cried softly.

"Please take me home," she begged in desperation.

"Rest Alina." I told her gently. "I'll take care of everything."

After several minutes of coaxing her to rest, exhaustion over took her and she finally surrendered to sleep. Only after she fell asleep did I allow myself to feel a moment of relief.

I had my woman back in my arms, and we were headed home.


	20. Chapter 19

*****Guys I am such a horrible writer! *gross sobbing* I haven't updated in months. But on the plus side I graduated with my associates degree and can tell time in Spanish ^-^. Now off to a life of debt by entering the undergraduate program! YAY! *Soul slowly withers into a dry husk of anxiety* Now to tie you over until I can get more time I am posting a teeny tiny update. I swear I will somewhat kinda try to update soon. Anyhoo! On with the show…story…thing!*** **

Finally.

This was the darkness I craved. It was not cold and alienating. This darkness wrapped you up in warmth and drew you in like the sweetest addiction.

I am home.

I can feel my body relaxing into the softest of beds.

Our bed.

This is where I feel the safest and most secure. I could spend an eternity wrapped up in my Darkness. This darkness that filled the room with a loving presence. This is the peace I so desperately needed.

I find my peace in Him.

In the darkness.

In Aleksander.

Gathering as much energy as I could, I slowly started to roll over to find the warmth of the body lying next to me. The moment I go to turn a sharp pain stabs my abdomen and I gasp in agony.

"Alina what's wrong?" My husband asks urgently.

"Where are you hurt?" His voice is filled with anxiety and pain. I had never heard him speak in such a way.

"Dammit Alina! Tell me what's wrong!" He demanded.

"The baby…" I whispered in despair.

"Something is wrong with the baby! Aleksander help my baby! I can't lose my baby! Fix it please!" I begged as another pain ripped through my abdomen.

"Please please please Aleksander! I can't survive without my baby. Please…" I cried.


End file.
